Leader of the Pack
"Leader of the Pack" is the seventh episode of season one of Generator Rex and the seventh of the overall series. It debuted on June 4, 2010. Overview Rex faces off against the Pack, but it seems that Circe is covering for Van Kleiss while her boss is planning something sinister. Plot The agents of Providence, including Rex and Agent Six, mobilize to stop Van Kleiss when he arrives in New York City aboard a giant whale-like flying EVO. However, they are soon forced to stand down when Van Kleiss claims that he is there to address the UN and has diplomatic immunity. Rex observes Circe among Van Kleiss' followers. Later at Providence, Rex voices his suspicions about Van Kleiss' true intentions. Dr. Holiday also finds it suspicious that Van Kleiss has left Abysus at all since they were under the impression that doing so would weaken or even kill him. Rex then learns he has been invited to a reception at the Abysus consulate. White Knight, however, intends to dispatch Agent Six and Dr. Holiday instead, not wanting Rex to cause any commotion. Rex locks Six into a room, steals one of his suits, and meets Holiday at Van Kleiss' party. He tells her that he plans to get some answers out of Circe. Holiday sighs and tells him to be careful, but Rex brushes away her warning. Eventually, Six manages to break out of the room he was trapped in, and both he and Bobo go to the party. Rex again spots Circe, but when he tries to get her to tell him what Kleiss is doing, she knocks him out with a metal statue. After the party ends, Rex awakens in a prison cell with Bobo, who had been captured while trying to find him. After they escape, Rex goes after Van Kleiss, following Bobo to an underground tunnel. There they discover that Breach and Circe are using large worm EVOs to transport nanite-infused dirt from Abysus into the tunnels through one of Breach's portals. The special soil will enable Van Kleiss to fully execute his powers over his surroundings. It also explains how Van Kleiss has been able to function outside of Abysus without needing to feed on more nanites. Breach orders an EVO to attack Rex and Bobo, but Circe countermands her and tries to convince Rex to join the Pack instead. He declines, and a disappointed Circe retreats with Breach into Abysus. Meanwhile, Van Kleiss addresses the UN General Assembly, immediately showing his cards: he takes the envoys hostage inside the chamber and proceeds to demand that the world submits to him. Rex arrives from the tunnels and tries to fight him, but Van Kleiss' powers prove too strong. However, an offhand comment Van Kleiss makes leads Rex to return to the tunnels below. He busts a large hole in one of the walls, causing the East River to flood the passages and flush out the Abysus soil. Rex flies out of the flooding tunnels and lands on a nearby dock. Van Kleiss angrily attempts to strangle Rex with vines, but as the Abysus dirt dissolves in the water, his powers fail and he finds himself defenseless. Now holding the advantage, Rex punches Van Kleiss and manifests a sword, which he raises above Van Kleiss' head. Van Kleiss tells him that his parents would be proud of him. The comment causes Rex to hesitate just long enough for Van Kleiss to escape on an insectoid flying EVO creature. The EVO ferries him back to his flying whale, which in turn retreats through a portal to Abysus. Rex sees Circe inside it; she looks at him with disappointment and turns away. Agent Six and Bobo arrive, and Rex is ordered to fix the problem he created and plug the leak in the East River. Cast Trivia * In parts of the episode, the song "Down" by Flashback Heart Attack can be heard playing in the background. Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes